Sora Meets Joseph: King of Dreams
Sora Meets Joseph: King of Dreams is another Kingdom Hearts/Dreamworks crossover film made by X0209. It is also a prequel of Sora Meets The Prince of Egypt. Plot Joseph is the youngest and most favored of Jacob's eleven sons, regarded as a "miracle child" because his mother Rachel had been thought barren. Joseph grows conceited under his father's special treatment, and his half-brothers come to resent him. One night Joseph dreams of a pack of wolves attacking the family's flock, and the next day the dream comes true. Another dream follows, in which Joseph sees his brothers bow before him; on telling them this, they hatch a plan to get rid of him, led by Judah. They sell him to a slave trader and take his torn coat back to Jacob, telling him that Joseph was killed by wolves. In Egypt, Joseph is bought by Potiphar, the captain of Pharaoh's guards, and gradually becomes his most trusted attendant, as well as befriending his niece Asenath. However, when Potiphar's amorous wife, spurned by Joseph, lies that he had been the one making advances on her, Potiphar has him thrown in jail, only to realize later that Joseph is not guilty of the alleged advance. Finding himself imprisoned alongside the royal butler and baker, Joseph interprets their dreams, which reveals that one will be put to death and the other will return to his position at the palace. Sure enough, the baker is executed and the butler is released. Meanwhile, Asenath supplies food to Joseph regularly. While Joseph languishes in jail, Pharaoh comes to be troubled by nightmares which none of his advisors can interpret. Remembering Joseph, Pharaoh's butler advises him to send Potiphar to retrieve him, which he does and Potiphar apologizes to Joseph for putting him in jail. Joseph interprets the dreams as warnings of a long famine to come, and suggests that a fifth of each year's harvest be kept back for rationing. Impressed, Pharaoh makes Joseph his minister, under the name "Zaphnath-Paaneah". In the following years, Joseph's guidance not only saves the Egyptians from starvation but allows them to sell excess grain to their neighbors. Joseph marries Asenath and has two children with her. Eventually the sons of Jacob arrive in Egypt to buy grain. They do not recognize Joseph, who refuses to sell to them and accuses them of spying, imprisoning Simeon until they can prove that they have another brother to support. They reappear with a young man named Benjamin, revealed to be Joseph's almost identical younger brother, born during his absence. Simeon is released and Joseph invites the brothers to a feast. After the feast, Joseph has his golden chalice concealed in Benjamin's bag while no one is looking; and upon its discovery, orders that Benjamin be enslaved to see how the others will react. He is astonished when they offer themselves in Benjamin's place. Grief-stricken and ashamed, Judah confesses to having sold Benjamin's brother into slavery, a crime which has haunted him and his brothers ever since. Touched by their changed hearts, Joseph identifies himself to them. They reconcile, and Joseph invites them to live with their families in Egypt. Shortly after he is happily reunited with his father, and meets his brothers' wives and children. Trivia *Riku and Kairi will be guest star in this film. Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Biblical times Category:Films set in Egypt Category:Kingdom Hearts/Dreamworks crosovers Category:Musical Films